


White Noise

by thesaddestboner



Series: Beyond the Glory [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drabble, Gen, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-17
Updated: 2003-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dad was home.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Brett Hull _Beyond the Glory_ TV program.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

He knew what those noises meant.

Dad was home.

Thud.

Thud.

The noises got louder, as the footfalls neared the bedroom door.

Brett clutched his pillow against his chest, pressed against the wall, trying not to let the dust in the air make him sneeze.

Because if he sneezed, Dad would find him, and he'd be in big trouble.

The footfalls grew fainter, and Brett knew they were going to his parents' room.

He could hear deep rumbling; Dad was yelling at Mom again.

"Stupid bitch! I expect my dinner on the table when I get home!"

Brett closed his eyes, but he couldn't close out the noises.

The rushing in his ears grew louder, and young Brett clutched his pillow even tighter, closed his eyes even tighter.

His bedroom door creaked open and Brett froze.

The dust ruffle of the bed was lifted, and someone crawled next to him, squeezing their body next to his.

"Mom?" Brett whispered. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Mom whispered, wrapping her arm around him. "Are _you_ ok, honey?"

"I'm fine, Mom..." Brett closed his eyes and pressed himself against his mother's side. "I hope he doesn't find us here."

"He won't," she whispered, squeezing him. "He won't."

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
